Not Gonna Get Us de Beyblade
by ari-drigger
Summary: Un chico en la lluvia... el amor de su vida a su lado, no importa que pase, siempre estarán juntos.... KaixRei Yaoi


Este es un fic de Kaixrei, es pequeño, no es un fic exactamente, más bien es un songfic, y es de T.a.T.u.

No es mucho en realidad, pero espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Beyblade ni de sus personajes

**NOT GONNA GET US**

**By**** T.a.T.u**

_Not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

Era una mañana fría, estaba lloviendo en las calles de Japón. Un chico de cabello negro se encontraba afuera, bajo la lluvia, meciéndose suavemente en el columpio. Las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas se podían confundir con las gotas de lluvia. Estaba completamente mojado, sus mechones estaban un poco caídos debido al agua, y sus ropas estaban empapadas, pero eso a aquel chico no le importaba, ya que en su corazón había una gran abertura, una abertura donde se encontraba dolor, algo que hacía que en su interior se encontrara completamente vacío, con esa sensación de que todo el mundo se podría derrumbar en unos segundos, con una gran desesperación, algo difícil de explicar.

_  
_Not gonna get us__

_  
Not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
Not gonna get us_

Se escucharon pasos rápidos, y acto seguido apareció un chico de cabello azul y gris. Al ver al otro chico en el columpio meciéndose lentamente y llorando se acercó a él.

"Rei…" 

Lo llamó por su nombre, pero el chico de nombre Rei no volteó, así que se puso atrás de él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, lo cual hizo que Rei diera un ligero salto en su asiento y que cientos de toques eléctricos recorrieran su cuerpo, pero aún así, él se negaba a ver al otro chico y con una cara entre triste y molesta, apoyó el lado izquierdo de su rostro en la cadena del columpio.

"Rei, por favor, escúchame"

Al no obtener respuesta, el chico decidió explicarle las cosas, sabiendo que de alguna manera, Rei lo escucharía.

"Yo… no quise gritarte… no quise hacerlo, de verdad, no era mi intención…"

Rei escuchaba con atención, aunque continuaba sin ver a Kai.

"Sabes que yo no quería decir todo lo que dije… tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de odiarte…"

Ray volteó a verlo, con sus ojos ambarinos ahora más llenos de lágrimas que antes.

"Kai… hay personas que dicen, que cuando uno está enojado, es cuando puedes sacar todo lo que en verdad sientes" Estas palabras las dijo entre sollozos, viendo hacia el suelo donde se habían formado charcos de lodo de un color chocolatoso._  
  
_

_  
_They are not gonna get us__

_  
Not gonna get us_

Kai lo miró sorprendido.

"Rei… mírame" colocó su mano en el mentón de Rei y lo subió un poco, de tal manera que ahora los dos se estaban viendo fijamente. "Sabes que eso no era verdad… cuando estoy enojado puedo decir toda clase de estupideces, en esos momentos yo decía lo que sentía, pero en realidad, solo quería una excusa para alejarte de mí" los ojos de Rei se abrieron con sorpresa en ellos.

"Pero… ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?"

"Porque… porque…" Kai no sentía el valor suficiente para decírselo, pero con roda la fuerza que su corazón le permitía se lo dijo "Te amo"

Se escuchó un relámpago, y unas milésimas de segundos antes, había brillado una luz que iluminó la cara del joven chino.

"Tú… tú…" no encontraba palabras para decirle, sentía como si sus pulmones no recibieran el oxígeno suficiente para dejarlo hablar.

"Yo te amo, Rei Kon… te he amado desde siempre… y estos días pude sentir la mayor felicidad de mi vida a tu lado, pude sentir como nos acercábamos cada vez más, y al fin podía sentir una inmensa paz en mi interior…. Pero tenía miedo, no solo miedo a tu respuesta, a la cual todavía tengo miedo, pero no me la digas ahora, también tenía miedo de lo que mi abuelo podría hacerte. Ayer pude sentir que se había enterado de lo que sentía por ti, a él yo no lo puedo engañar, puede ver en mis ojos la verdad de mi interior y lo que siento. Él puede hacerte demasiado mal, algo que tendrías que pasar por mi culpa, cuando tú no tenías en realidad culpa de nada, es por eso que decidí alejarte de mi, para que eso nunca pasara, aunque al momento de verte correr, sabía que te debía una explicación, tú tienes derecho a saberla…"

"Kai…" lo interrumpió Rei "Te amo" Kai se veía igual de sorprendido como se había visto Rei instantes antes "y creo que debes saber que no estar a tu lado me lastimaría más que no estarlo, no importa si me hacen todos los daños físicos que se les ocurran, en mi interior estaré feliz debido a que te tengo a ti, y eso para mi vale más que todo" 

_  
  
_

_  
_Starting from here, lets make a promise__

_  
you and me, let's just be honest_

_  
We are gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_  
Even the night, that falls all around us_

Kai seguía sorprendido, pero después le sonrió dulcemente. Lentamente se fue agachando a Rei, mientras que con su mano acercaba la cara de éste más a él. Sus rostros pronto estuvieron separados por menos de un centímetro, y después sus labios se rozaron. Al momento siguiente los dos compartían un momento fugaz, un beso apasionado en el cual los dos se entregaban completamente.

_  
  
_

_  
_Soon there'll be laughter and voices__

_  
And the clouds over the mountains_

_  
We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_  
Lights from the airfield shining above you_

_  
Lentamente se fueron separando y abriendo los ojos._

"Kai… te amo" dijo Rei en una voz casi como susurro

"Y yo te amo a ti" sonrió Kai

"Prometeme que… no importa que pase… siempre estaremos juntos"

Kai seguía sonriendo "No tengo porque prometértelo…"

_  
_Nothing can stop us, no no I love you__

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
Rei lo miró algo extrañado_

"Tú lo sabes aúnque no te lo diga"

Colocó su frente sobre la del otro chico, de tal manera que sus rostros de nuevo estaban casi juntos y podían sentir la respiración del otro.

_  
  
_

_  
We'll run away, to everything simple_

_  
Night will come down our guardian angel_

_  
We rush ahead the crossroads are empty_

_  
Our spirits rise they are not gonna get us_

_  
Colocándole un beso ligero en los labios a Rei, Kai lo ayudó a levantarse._

"Creo que es mejor que nos dirijamos a mi casa, no quiero que te enfermes"

Rei le sonrió

"Claro, como diga, capitán" se colocó una mano en la frente de la misma manera en que lo hacen los militares para saludar a su general.

Kai solo sonrió y abrazando a su amado comenzó a caminar con él.

_  
_My love for you always forever__

_  
Just you and me all else is nothing_

_  
Not going back - not going back there_

_  
they don't understand_

_  
they don't understand us_

"¿Qué crees que dirán los chicos acerca de nosotros" dijo Rei levantando su cabeza, que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Kai mientras caminaban, para verlo mejor.

"Mmm…" Kai parecía meditarlo un poco "No lo sé, aunque no me sorprendería que ya lo hubieran descubierto desde hace mucho y antes que nosotros, de todas maneras, si no saben, no importará que es lo que digan, de igual manera que no me importará lo que diga mi abuelo, me enfrentaré a él, y estoy seguro de que si lo hago no te hará nada, solo tengo que tener una charla con él, y además de eso… yo te protegeré"

Rei sonrió mostrando sus pequeños colmillos "igual que yo a ti"

Continuaron caminando por el camino, la lluvia había cesado y el cielo ahora estaba lleno de estrellas que brillaban a su alrededor para hacer de aquel momento un momento mágico que los dos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

_  
  
_

_  
_Not gonna get us__

_  
Not gonna get us_

_  
Not gonna get us_

_  
  
_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
Not gonna get us_

_  
  
_

_  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
They are not gonna get us_

_  
_Not___ gonna get us_

_  
  
_

_  
Not gonna get us_

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?

Espero sus reviews.

Este es mi primer songfic, pero no el último. No todos mis trabajos son así, normalmente son historias largas, pero este día me sentí inspirado como para escribir un songfic.

Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
